Factions?
by SeaTurtle13
Summary: When Tris is about to pull the trigger, pouf, their gone. Time frozen, at least in their time period, they are put into a new world. One without factions. This story is about Layla, a girl from the new world, meeting and helping some characters from Divergent get back to where they belong. What is this new world, you may ask? Well, America, of course. Spoilers! Read Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this just came to my mind 'bout a week ago. Disclaimer, I do not own the Divergent characters, sayings, or anything! Good, just had to get that out of the way.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 1

I hate him. Okay, hate is a strong word, but it's the only one I can think of. He didn't have to do it. It was just plain mean. He could have just told me he didn't like me. It's not like I have had a crush on him forever. And it's not like most everyone knew, but him. I should probably tell you what 'it' is, before I get going.

-Flashback-

_Can u come to our meeting spot-_ Tristan texted me.

_sure -_Me

_like right now- _Tristan

So of course I went, but when I got there, I did a double take. Tristan and Lucy, my mortal enemy, were kissing. And by the looks of it, they just started. I ran home without saying a word to either of them.

-End of Flashback-

I open the front door and run strait to my room. What do I do when I get in there? I lay on my bed and cry. Well, more like bawl. I barley hear my phone ring. It is just an annoying sound in the back ground. Grudgingly, I get out of bed to see who is calling me. Oh, great. Caller ID says 'Tristan'. I really do not want to talk to him right now. But, he can't know that I saw him.

So, I do the most stupid thing ever and pick up. Trying, but most likely failing, I try to speak to him in a normal voice.

"Hello." I say in the most terrible voice ever.

"Did you get that, uh, text I just sent you?" What! Why would he ask that! He wanted me to get that text. Maybe he is going to try to tell me he doesn't like me like any normal person would. Not likely.

"Yah, I am just out the door." I reply in a cold voice. Really, I am still sitting on my bed, wondering why he was so mean.

"Oh, no need. I decided to come over to your house instead." He told me in a voice that clearly held relief in it.

"Okay, just let your self in." And with that, I hung up. Now, to think of a good lie about why I am crying. Ahh, my dog just died. Yahhh, that sounds good…wait, he knows I don't own a dog. Crap.

I was just about to call him back to tell him I am not feeling the best, when I hear a loud, and I mean LOUD, pop coming from behind me. Swirling around, I see ten people on the other side of my bed. People is not the best term to describe them as, more like OH MY FREAKING POO, SCARY LOOKING EMOS IN MY ROOM! I couldn't believe my eyes. I can't even tell what they look like, only that some of them have guns pointed at me.

I raise my hands in the air, like they do in movies, and don't move. Now, I would have screamed, but that would be stupid. They would shot me before anyone could come. The closest one to me said, "Go lock the door, right now."

I did as he said, of course, and locked the door. This time, it was not the guns pointed at me that made me move, it is the fact that the guy who said it is just piercings and tattoos. I would like to see you stand up to them.

Slowly turning around from locking the door, I hear a knock.

"Hey, Layla, going to let me in?" That voice belongs to the one and only, Tristan.

"Not the best time, Tush." I know, weird name, but I made it up when I was seven, so give me some credit. I might have said that people in here had guns, but the look Mr. Metal was giving me said 'You don't get rid of this kid, I will kill you all.'

"What's wrong?" Worry laced his voice. Yah, right.

"I'm…..getting cramps." I stated. By now, the people in my room were giving me weird looks.

"What?" Tristan asked, clearly confused. Why doesn't he just get it? This is going to be really embarrassing

"It's started." I said, trying to give him clues so I don't have to say it out loud. At least the girls looked like they've finally figured out what I am trying to say. The boys, not so much.

"It's that time of month." I tried again. No such luck.

"Okay, do you need anything? What's wrong?" Tristan just doesn't get it.

"I am on my period, for poo's sake. It is really heavy and hurts." I yelled.

After that, quiet. I can see that one of the girls is trying to keep in her laughter. The boys, on the other hand, look mortified. I don't blame them, I am probably as red as a tomato.

"I'll just…..go." I heard a muffled voice coming outside my door. By now, The People, that's their new name, have lowered their weapons. But, they still look stiff, as if waiting for an attack. Like I am going to attack them, I don't even know the first thing about fighting.

"Sooo." I said just because The People are looking around my room with curiosity.

"Yes," replied a short girl, "First, we need to know who you are, where we are, and how'd we get here." I almost laughed because I was going to ask almost the exact same thing. But didn't because of the look all The People were giving me.

"Ahhhh, well, I'm Layla, you are in Miami, Florida, and I don't know." I meant to say it in a firm voice, but it came out like a question. They are defiantly not pleased with what they heard, but I don't care. So, instead of clearing things up I asked, "Who are you?"

I actually said it in a firm tone, well, kind of. Luckily they didn't kill me, but instead answered my question. At least, the short girl did.

"I am Tris, this is Four, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Caleb, Eric, and Peter."

**I just wanted to try this out, I have been thinking about this a lot. I really do hope you like it. **

**-READ ON-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello, I hope you fellow people like this chapter. I know, I know, I need to get better at updating regularly. It is just me being stupid, and there is really nothing I can do about it. Oh, well, time for you to read. **

Chapter 2

"Well, um, I think I will pee myself if you keep pointing guns at me, just saying." I say because I am really starting to freak out. I know, they told me their names, but that doesn't mean I trust them. They look like criminals. You know, the ones who like beating things up. Sure some of them look nice, but still.

"Guys, I think we should lower our guns." The guy, Uriah I think, says. I nod my head vigorously. Reluctantly, they all lower their guns, well that is except for Mr. Metal and his sidekick. He is really starting to get on my nerves.

I turn to Tris and the tall guy, Four, and ask "Can you tell Metal Man and his fluffy sidekick to lower their guns?" Someone laughs, but I don't see who because I am still looking at the two I directed the question towards. After the laughing dies down, Peter, Metal's sidekick, explodes.

"Fluffy sidekick. Fluffy sidekick. I am no one's fluffy sidekick!" He practical yells. Knowing that I could get myself killed, I still don't stop myself from saying, "Okay, so you are no one's fluffy sidekick, but you never said anything about princess sidekick or fairy sidekick."

I smile after I say that, but soon wipe that smile off of my face when I see he has his gun pointed at me. Others notice it to because they stop him from pulling the trigger.

"You're worse than the Stiff." He says when they take away his gun.

"Really, I just have to say that you are really stiff. So, you can't really use that word for a specific person. Well, maybe. I mean, a lot of people at my school call me weird, and a nerd, or even sometime socially awkward. But, it's not like I care. I know that they are true and I am proud. But, you and Mr. Metal are the stiffest ones here."

I talk in my Rabid Rabbit Mode. At least, that's what Tristan says. Speaking of Tristan, I remember all the things that happened today. I mean, I totally forgot what he did until now. Suddenly, I feel really mad. I am about to yell something very mean that has to do with Tristan, when suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Um, who is it?" I ask loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Honey, are you okay? I heard you talking to people. I know you're not on the phone because Tristan is your only friend and he just left." Great, it is my evil stepmother.

"Yeah, Tiffany, I'm fine." I try to keep my voice light. Key word, try.

"You know, if you're not always reading, or acting weird, or even if you are not so opinionated, you could get more friends." Here we go again. It's not like I haven't heard this talk a million times. Now, I have company.

"It's not my fault no one likes me. Blame it on Lucy, she's the one who turns everyone against me." I say, still trying to be pleasant.

"Well, she is popular. If you were popular, you wouldn't have imaginary friends." My step mother snaps.

"I don't have imaginary friends, I just talk to myself. Out loud. And then I ask myself stuff. Finally, I answer my own questions. I have already explained this to you." She never gets it.

"See what I mean. I don't even know why Tristan is friends with you, he could do so much better. I had hopes for you, I still have some." She is trying to help me, or at least she thinks she is.

"Just go away and do whatever you do during the time of light." I say happier than I thought possible. Of course, my voice was laced with fake sweetness, but, she doesn't detect it.

"I am just trying to help. I don't understand why you won't take my advice. Anyway, I am sending your father up to have a talk with you, so this door better be unlocked."

Poo, I have ten people in here, what am I going to do. I don't respond. Hearing Tiffany's footsteps fade, I say, "In the closet or under the bed, just find somewhere to hide."

They look at me like I am crazy, but find somewhere to hide. I mean, they probably think I am crazy, after that little talk with Mother Devil. Oh, by the way, I have a little thing with nicknames. After I look around my room, I don't see anyone. Good, they are all hidden. Going to my door, I unlock it just as there is a knock. Opening my door, I see my father.

He has an excited look on his face as he says, "We are moving to Chicago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stare at my dad in disbelief. I have lived in Texas for my whole life, so why, why on earth are we going to move. Dad takes my silence as a good sign, nodding his head so it is a blur of brown. As he is about to leave, I am finally able to speak.

"Chicago? Why are we moving to Chicago?"

I hold onto the door frame for support. The look in Dad's blue eyes is frustration. 'Really?,' they seem to be asking. A million and one thoughts are running through my head. Does his work require him to move? Does he want a change of scenery? Does he hate the hot weather? How does-

"Layla, Tiffany wants to move, I want to move, my job wants us to move, so we are going to move. Just imagine, you can make new friends. Wouldn't that just be great?"

He interrupts my mind ranting.

I just nod my head grumpily. So, it is about his job. I don't understand why we need more money. Its not like we are living on the streets. We are paying the bills, I think, and we can buy treats once in a while.

I have completely forgotten about The People as I make my way to my bed. The blue flower patterned blanket is bunched up at the foot of my twin bed, making it look like I just woke up. I toss, more like chuck, my sea green pillow off my bed. Were it used to lie, there is a zip lock bag that contains paper.

Not just any paper, but my Mom's letters. The notebook paper is only a little wrinkled. I am just glad the ink didn't smear after so many years of being under my pillow. Before I can even think about opening the bag, someone knocks on my window.

Frightened, I turn around to see Arabelle, my younger step-sister, clinging to a tree branch like her life depends on it, which it might. Walking very slowly, I don't want to let Arabelle come into my room, Ara's black hair falls from her pony and she lets out a yelp of surprise.

When I finally open the window, Arabelle jumps on top off my, literally. Together, we fall to my floor. The carpet scratches my bare arms, leaving angry red marks that will probably fade in three seconds.

"Don't tell Mom I'm in here. She figured out that I kissed Tiny Winey on the big red slide, all because of a dare. Its not like I wanted to kiss him, I mean he _is _the worst baby I have ever met. Anyway, Mom says I have to do the dishes, clean the toilets, and pack Timmy's room. But, if she can't find me, I don't have to do it, hopefully."

I nod, saying that she can stay in my room, when a manly sneeze comes from my closet. I freeze, dreading what is about to happen. Arabelle, on the other hand, is almost dancing. Her brown eyes light up like a Christmas Tree.

"Who was _that_, and why are they hiding in our closet. Now, don't say it is Tristan, I saw him leave." She says this all while sassily walking to my closet and throwing the door open. For a 3th grader, she is the world's biggest diva ever.

I have to admit, my closet is pretty big. Most of The People probably hid in there, and I am terrified to see how Ara reacts to this. At first, when she opens the door, I have my eyes closed tight, but as I hear Arabelle gasp, I open them.

Standing in the doorway of my closet is Uriah, at least I think that's his name. He looks very confused as to why he is there, but I feel a little better. At least Arabelle can't come up with the idea that I was having a stripper party.

"Who are you? No, wait, let me guess. You're Layla's boyfriend here to Woohoo **(Sims)** with her. You disgust me. What are you, sixteen? Layla is only fourteen. She needs to stay a virgin until she is married. And, trust me, high school relationships never last."

After Ara finishes her rant, I am mortified. Not only did she say all those things, but she had her hand on her hip and was snapping her fingers. I am about to say anything, or do anything, to prove my innocence when she dashes out of my room.

Relief washes over me like water until I hear Arabelle scream, "Layla's boyfriend is here! They are doing gross things! Her bed is messed up and everything! She probably has stripper parties! You know, she should have to clean the whole house, do the dishes, and pack!"

All of the universe heard that, I am sure of it. Man, that girls got lungs. I don't think when I dash to my door, slam it shut, and lock it. Uriah has been standing in the same spot for the whole thing, but now he is nowhere to be seen.

**Hi, I hope you liked it. Now, I didn't get to prof read, IDLA to do, so I don't know how many mistakes I made. Anyways, Peace Out Homies. **


End file.
